Tradition Upholds and Pins Yuna
by dickmove
Summary: Yuna x Seymour, one time only, one chapter, tis long. Okay, through my travels I have discovered the lack of detail in some LEMON fics so I wrote one for the ages, I think. Anyways, happened the night before Yuna and Seymour are to be wed. Rated MA


Seymour x Yuna

I feel like I should rain upon this place with a unrelenting force of sexual something because really, use dirty words.

Chose Seymour and Yuna because it's such an eerie paring and yet it unfortunately works in a way. shivers Whatever, review if you want this is mostly boredom speaking.

Summary: This is the night before the wedding in FFX, if you haven't played the game up to this point sorry I just spoiled a event for you. So, MID GAME SPOILER!!

It was dark and gloomy, the fire was dying out of the fireplace in which a young girl sat to brood. Her hair was fair and skin was like porcelain and to her dismay, her face was filled with sadness. This girl was Yuna, a summoner and daughter of Braska. She had been crying all day, crying because tomorrow her marital future was decided. She was to marry the Maester Seymour, who was half human and half guado.

Yuna stared into the fireplace, the embers dying. She touches her heart, pumping blood and pounding for she was nervous. Not too many moments ago she was informed by a servant of the palace that Maester Seymour was to be expected in one hours time.

She was to be dressed in a certain gown, the servant then revealed a long and airy evening gown. It was made from the finest silks and in the shades of white and pearl. It was cut under the bust line, which was lined with little gemstones and laced in the back. The finishing touch was a large and extravagant diamond necklace, in which the stones were cut like snowflakes.

"They're as beautiful and delicate as Macalania snowflakes." Yuna commented.

"Why yes, that is where this necklace is from your grace." The servant replied.

Hastily she left her sight. Yuna saddened by this knew what fate had in store. So, she took off her very worn summoners uniform, slowly unwinding the belts and ropes. Unclasping the straps and then folding it neatly in her chair. She then jumped into the white gown and dare not touch the necklace.

"The gown was enough of a hint," Yuna thought, "This is much too much. I will use the rest of my time to think of a persuasive way to make him wait."

Time flew by and suddenly a knock rang through her room.

"Wh-who is it?" she muttered.

With that, the door opened and slowly did Seymour come in. He was dressed in dark blues and floated in like the wind straight towards Yuna. She was taken back of how swiftly Seymour moves. He took her hand and kissed it gently and spoke.

"You look wonderful but I noticed you haven't put on that necklace," he said while swirling Yuna in circles, "Why not?"

"It's much too extravagant your grace," Yuna replied, "Much too extravagant but you certainly have a well refined taste you grace."

"Yuna, please call me by my first name."

"Yes, Seymour."

Seymour dipped her and kissed her on the lips, directly. Yuna was shocked but was not in a position to push him away. His left hand was holding her shoulders as his right hand started to slip down from her lower back on on to Yuna's bottom. He squeezed and caressed it, Yuna blushing and now pulling away walked back to the fireplace and put her hand on the mantle.

"Please, we should wait until after we are married." Yuna exasperated cringed for a moment at the thought of marriage.

"Oh, so you think." Seymour replied.

"Why is this wrong?"

"In guado heritage, it is important to have pre-martial sex before the wedding. It only means the soon to be husband can claim his wife before the eternal binding contract." Seymour explained.

"That's not what my people do." Yuna sputtered. She knew she had to win the argument to keep her virginity.

"So what now, do we do this your way or my way?" Seymour teased, "Of course I will accept doing it your way if you just let me see that gorgeous necklace on you."

"You promise, whatever I want if I put the necklace on?" Yuna reiterated.

"Yes, I promise." Seymour said assuringly as he lifted the necklace and unclasped the latch.

Seymour then moved behind Yuna and placed the sparkling necklace on her smooth neck when Yuna felt a small bolt of energy go through her. The necklace was cursed, but of what Yuna would soon find out.

"What," Yuna muttered, "I... you!"

"I only put a very strong spell on the necklace," he slyly spoke, "What of it?"

Seymour grabbed Yuna by the waist, his hand started to rub her back in a vigorous manner. Yuna's arms wrapped around Seymour, she spoke but only just.

"How... could yo-"

Yuna's lips met Seymour's mouth, she kissed him, nipped at his lower lip and started to tongue his teeth. His hands now inviting her hips to feel his, he pulled her in and started walking backwards towards the bed. Seymour tongued Yuna's mouth, his tongue was very long and strong and managed to almost get to the back of her throat. Yuna pulled her lips away and started to nibble Seymour's ear lobe. He groaned as Yuna's hips started to buck furiously. The necklace's dangling diamonds clicked together softly as she furiously dry humped Seymour.

Yuna's head was spinning, shouting in her head "No! NO!! NOOO!!! THIS IS WRONG!" but her body was saying otherwise. Seymour pulled the lacing on her dress and it came undone in a flash. The cloth fell down her shoulders and her hard nipples were holding it on to her breasts. Seymour started to tear it away from her nipples and started suckling on the right one, Yuna moaned unintentionally. Seymour sucked and licked and bit and moved to the left one. Yuna moaned louder, she was sick to her stomach.

"I want..." Yuna stumbled on her words, "...uuuhhn, this."

Yuna suddenly widened her eyes, Seymour's pumping member had become hard and rose up, poking at her pussy. She was scared since it seemed so much bigger than she thought it would be. Yuna's dress was off now, Seymour turned them both around and Yuna on the bed sat up. Her inflamed breasts were covered in sticky saliva and her chest was beating, she was breathing deep. Seymour ripped of his clothes and his member Yuna noticed was a full ten inches. Yuna gasped for a moment, her body started moving towards him, she was on her knees her mouth open, tongue out started licking the hard cock. Seymour gasped in ecstasy. Yuna licked his tip, then the shaft, then started mouthing the penis. Motions passing, in and out, in and out. The salty taste was coming up but not yet, Yuna then began deep throating, deep, deeper, Yuna was squinting and humming making the erection worse. Seymour watched her head in action, his pupils widened and he was especially proud of himself.

Seymour exploded in Yuna's mouth, it was salty and smelly but Yuna swallowed and stood up only to be pushed back onto the bed by Seymour. His member still hard he began licking her belly. Yuna guided his head into her vagina, Seymour started to encircle her clitoris with his long tongue.

"Ahh! It feels..." Yuna stopped her speech, she couldn't believe herself.

Seymour's tongue darted in and out of her vagina, her walls stiffening with every glide. Her hands held his head so tight against her pussy, she cummed hard on to Seymour's face. Seymour came up and wiped the cum on to the sheets, he took he long finger and rammed it inside Yuna. He broke her hymen and rubbed his fingertip against her vaginal walls. She shouted and moaned, her toes curling and her muscles tensing, Seymour saw the pleasure it brought her and rammed it again and again. More cum, more ecstasy.

"More... I want..." Yuna stopped herself again, she thought it wrong but her body was doing all the decision making now.

Seymour, without a doubt in his mind complied with her wishes and put in two fingers, ramming, pumping. Then three fingers, more cum, more of Yuna moaning louder, four fingers, Yuna arching her back, cum dripping on to the sheets.

"A whole... fist?" Seymour taunted as he grinned a haunting grin.

He rammed his fist inside, Yuna wreathed and twisted around, her body feeling the intensity, though the fist hurt Yuna alittle. His fist torqued around and he wiggled his knuckles, kneading her neathers. Yuna was breathless now, the fisting was making her sore but her body liked it. Yuna was about to vomit with what she was doing managed to speak.

"Sto-stop... it!" Yuna finally said with every ounce of strength, denying her cursed necklace.

"Oh?" Seymour pulled out his discharge covered fist, "Time for the main course then."

Seymour righted himself and pushed his long dick into Yuna, she arched her back and groaned. Her screams were high pitched and her hands stabilizing her position. Seymour pushed in more, his dick not yet fully inside her, he began to hump. Harder, harder, Yuna's body shook back and forth, her breasts jiggling profusely. Seymour liked the show he was getting and humped faster and harder. Cum was dripping from Yuna's vagina, she was so wet. Yuna's thoughts wavered, she thought of Tidus and Auron, she thought of the name calling and the festering relationships with bad thoughts and hardened wills. Yuna recalled hardened, and the cursed drove on.

"Uhh, oh.. ooohhh uhhhn!" Yuna screamed, "Ahh, ahh!"

"Scream... my... name..." Seymour ordered, "Scream for me!"

"Oh Seymour! Seymooour, SEYMOUR!!! AHHH!!"

His member exploded inside her, dripping of sweat he panted. Seymour began slowly sliding in and out of her vagina, Yuna was loose and moist. He penetrated her over and over again, Yuna gasped and flipped over on top of Seymour. She began riding him, slowly, steadily, then faster, rubbing hard against is long member. Yuna was panting but her stamina kept her going, Seymour watched her move, his eyes were unblinking. Finally Seymour sat up and they began bucking they're hips in unison, Seymour was on the verge of exploding again.

Seymour then pushed her on her back and lifted her legs, penetrating her multiple times with his penis. Yuna was getting tired, her stamina was leaving her. Seymour had mounds of energy and Yuna could not fathom how much more was in store for her tonight. Seymour then pushed on her legs, folding them over her torso and was banging her in the lotus position. Yuna shouting and screamed sounds of wild passion and desire for more.

Seymour engulfed her once again with his seed. He paused only for a moment and flipped her around. He pulled one of the ropes from his gown and tied Yuna's wrists together. Then brought the rope back up and gagged her. He began rubbing her backside and her thighs, Yuna began to breathe harder. She knew the horror that was being bestowed upon her virgin body. Seymour started by resting his hardening cock on her back and starting painting her skin.

"Scream all you want, I like knowing how much you like to be fucked." Seymour whispered harshly in Yuna's ear.

Seymour pushed down Yuna's shoulder to the bed and lift her backend, her put his member into her vagina and began to ride her hard. Slowly at first then faster, harder. Yuna was screaming, the ropes were rubbing against her body and Seymour began fingering her anus. This hurt her, Yuna was still a virgin and Seymour wanted to penetrate her from any orifice. Yuna began tearing, the ropes hurt but the next part of the act would hurt her more.

"Ready?" Seymour asked.

He took his hand and wiped it across Yuna's vagina and with that cum lubed her anus. Yuna whined and whimpered but Seymour's mind was made up. He wanted to make sure Yuna obeyed him.

Seymour started pumping in his cock into Yuna's backend, Yuna winced and screamed, she didn't want this but her body said yes. Seymour began humping. Slowly, rubbing the rim to make it bigger, Yuna could hear the fluids smacking together, she was being violated by Seymour. Yuna couldn't take it but Seymour was half way in, he started to pump faster and stronger. Yuna started crying, tears streaming down her face, the droplets meeting they're end on the bed sheets.

"Yuna, you are the only woman I will love this way." Seymour moaned.

Finally, Seymour was almost all in. One last shove, he pushed all the way and Yuna felt the poke. She cummed from her vagina, Yuna didn't know what to make of this. Seymour was not finished, he pumped in and out until he climaxed inside of her. Staying inside her a moment, he collapsed on her back and began fondling her breasts. She toppled over and breathed deep.

"That a girl," Seymour whispered, "You did well for your first time. Think of all the time we'll have after the wedding? I would like to conceive children as soon as possible."

Yuna cried, Seymour continued to stay inside her backend and refused to let go of Yuna until he fell asleep. She pulled off of him and ran to the fireplace. The spell was broken and the necklace fell of her. She untied herself and began to dress, then walking over to the bathroom Yuna fell asleep on the floor. Disgusted with herself.

The end, well you know... The rest of them rescue her on the wedding day.


End file.
